love in the shadows
by Yuki Suichi
Summary: Anzu has fallen in love with the dark magician girl, will they ever beable to come together? 1 dead wamat day and ch6 up ch7 on the way [anzuXdmg paring.] [This story is in Limbo, any wishing to continue this story, need only ask]
1. Default Chapter

Love in the Shadows

By WaMat DeBly

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the charactors here in, all are property of Shonen Jump and Kazuki Takahashi. And I'd have it no other way, I'm just borrowing them for a little while

Warning! This fic will contain graphic Shojo-ai/Yuri content. If you are apposed to Girl/girl relationships, then do not continue reading this fanfiction.

Ch 1. Dreams that come.

Anzu sat on her bed, the Battle City Tournament had just come to and end and she was finally able to relax. Breathing deeply she allowed her body to relax, thinking back to incident with Noah she smiled, she supposed not all bad had come from that little detour.

Closing her eyes she allowed herself to think back to the Duel she'd been forced into, where she'd picked her deckmaster, the Dark Magician Girl. She hadn't thought much of it at that time, but she'd felt a strong connection to the blond girl that had guided her though that duel, she'd finally figured her feelings out for what they really were, a crush, or perhaps more that that even.

Anzu hadn't told anyone about the feelings she'd felt for the Dark Magician Girl, how could they understand anyway, even Yugi had thought it kind of funny that she'd gone and purchased one of the remaining Dark Magician Girl cards left in his Grandfather's shop, she'd given him the excuse that she just liked the card.

Anzu let out a little sigh as she pulled the card from her purse, it was in a protective covering, taking the card it's self from the covering she placed it beside her pillow. "I wish we could see each other again, so I could tell you how I feel."

Mana watched in her mirror as Anzu lay down to sleep, the connection that Mana now felt to the girl was even greater than that she felt for Yami Yugi, it had been odd at first, she'd never felt so strongly about another woman. _Why do I feel like this about her?_ She asked herself, it was a question that had Mana quite confused.

While being the female duelist's deckmaster, they had shared a telepathic link, through that link Mana had felt waves of love come from Anzu, waves of love directed towards Mana, not Yugi.

Walking towards the double doors that led to a balcony, Mana walked out into the cool night air of the monster world, looking out at the vast city and the stars above that, taking in some of the fresh air she relaxed, letting her troubles slide away before she heard a small but sweet voice from behind. "Mana-chan, what's on your mind?"

Turning around her eyes fell apon the smaller demon girl thunder drummer who was giving her a small smile, Mana returned the smile before answering.

"It's not really anything, I've just been thinking a lot about Anzu."

Kaira gave her friend a knowing giggle, "You know, she is rather cute for a human, you have very good taste Mana-chan." Mana nodded, blushing brightly before moving to her bed, "Yes she's very beautiful, but I'll never have her." She sighed, flopping her face into her pillows.

Kaira stood at the foot of the bed, one of her orange furred hands ran quickly through her bright red hair before she spoke, she watched her friends back heave in a small sob, that made up Kaira's mind. "Mana I may be able to help you, but you have to tell me one thing." A mumbled "What?" came from Mana, who's face was still buried in the pillows. "Do you want to be with Anzu?"

The question caught Mana slightly off guard, lifting her head from the pillows she wiped slightly at the tears that were still falling. "That's the thing that bugs me the most, I'm not completely sure what I want."

The red haired demon sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, do you love her?"

Tears filled Mana's eyes anew as she nodded, "Yes, I love her very much Kaira, but it's not like I can ever be with her." The tears begun to flow as Mana considered never being able to be with the one she loved.

Kaira took the blond magician into her arms, stroking at her hair to help calm her down. "Mana please don't cry, I may know someone who can help us get you to Anzu."

Mana pulled back slightly, "What, who, how?" she asked, wiping at the tears that were still falling

"Well, let's just say he's an old friend who we'll call the Sorcerer of Dark Magic."

Author notes: Well this is the first chapter, a bit of a hanger but I think it ended rather well, let me know what you think… this isn't my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, but it's the best one I've done so far.

To those of you who support Anzu/Yugi, I normally support them myself, but this fic had to be written, I really think the dark magician girl and anzu look cute together.

And for those of you who are wondering just who Kaira is, she's the Thunder Nyan Nyan card. lol


	2. dreams of what may come

Love in the Shadows

By WaMat DeBly

A.N.: Lol, well here we are for chapter two, there's a couple of things I'm going to do to fix some format problems I faced last time. I was rather unsatisfied with how the fic looked after being posted… will most likely repost the first chapter another time… anyway I'd like to give thanks to the people who've reviewed this story so far.

Aya Rose: Heck I thought it was pretty obvious Mana that's actually her real name If you weren't aware. was hitting on Anzu for the entire two episodes…or perhaps it's just wishful thanking as an obsessed fanboy lol. but I guess a lot of people just don't see it. ;

Usako: well it's good to see you're keeping up with my works, yes the Anzu/Yugi paring fic just didn't work out… but honestly I see Anzu and Mana together much easier. once again, most likely wishful fanboy thanking.

I'd also like to point out, to those of you waiting for the next chapter of my sailor moon fanfiction, "of Blue Water and Green Lightning." It's on temporary hold until I finish this fic, because I needed a rest from sailor moon for a while.

Ch 2. Dreams of what may come.

Mana walked slowly behind Kaira, the darkened halls echoed their step's as they walked, Kaira stopped Mana in front of a large door. "Just relax Mana-chan Yukito isn't a bad guy or anything." Mana nodded slightly, "Yeah I know, I've met him before, but I never knew his name, I just called him Sorcerer of Dark Magic, but it just feels really creepy here." The demon girl nodded, "I have to agree with you there." Knocking three times on the door the two girls stood back as it opened wide, apon entering the room, the walls changed from a rock like look to that of a light crystal. "Ahh my dear Kaira, you've been away for so long I'd wondered if you'd forgotten about me, and you brought Mana-san with you." The few shadows in the room seemed to pool together before them to form the figure of Yukito, he bowed to them each in turn, Mana bowed deeply. After straightening himself, Yukito looked into Mana's eyes. "Ahh yes, I can see it in your lovely Jade eyes Mana, you long for someone, someone you wish for me to help you get to." Mana begun to speak but before she could get a word out he placed a slender finger on her lips, "Shh." He said before removing his overly large hat, allowing his silver white hair to spill from his head, cascading over his shoulders. "Mana, this is something that hasn't been done in thousands of years, the magicks I must invoke are quite powerful, however this is for love, and love is something I can't mess with, but first you must make sure that the one you love truly loves you in return." He looked into her eyes, "In order to do that, you must enter her dream's." Waving his staff the crystal under him moved to form into a chair. "Now please sit down and relax, I'll use my magic to send you into her dream's." Mana did as she was told, relaxing into the chair, which to her didn't feel near as hard as it looked, and with in seconds was no longer in the room.

Anzu's dreams were always pretty predictable, for one, Yugi Moto was always in them, and second she always seemed to start off at school. "So Anzu, do you have anyone you like?" asked the short spiky haired duelist, Anzu blushed. "You could say that, but I haven't told her yet." She'd always been truthful with Yugi, and he knew that she wasn't really all that interested in guys. "Well you should tell her if you get the chance…" he begun to trail off, not quite looking at Anzu as he did… "Hey Yugi, you ok?" she asked, following his line of sight, what her eyes fell on was something she hadn't even begun to imagine, there in the doorway of the classroom stood Mana, wearing a highschool uniform and a purple with pink hairband in her hair. As Mana walked closer Anzu noticed the small pink spots just under the girls eyes and the smile she wore as she stoped in front of her. "Anzu, may I speak with you alone?" she asked, indicating a spot in the classroom where nobody was currently standing or sitting, nodding Anzu and Mana made their way over to the spot.

Kaira watched her friend who laid in the chair of crystal, her eyes fluttered here and their behind their lids as if in a dream. Yukito placed a hand on her shoulder. "I already know everything that's happening in there, everything will be fine." Kaira nodded, but continued to worry for Mana.

"Anzu I have something important to ask you." Mana said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I have to know how you truly feel about me." Anzu looked down for a moment, studying the floor, what should she say, she loved Mana very much, but how could it work? While Anzu thought about all these questions Mana was making up her own mind, reaching out she took Anzu's chin into her hand softly, tilting the brown haired girls face upwards to look at her, smiling softly before doing anything she said quietly, "Perhaps this will help you decide." With that she placed a feather light kiss on Anzu's lips, Mana marveled at just how soft Anzu's lips were, like the petals of a flower. Anzu's mind begun racing before settling into the kiss, returning it with an equal softness, parting after a moment. Anzu whispered softly into Mana's ear. "Mana-chan, would you stay here with me, forever?" Tears begun to flow from Mana's eyes as she nodded, those tears were wiped away softly with Anzu's soft fingertips. "I… I love you too Anzu-chan, after that duel, I knew we should be together." Anzu nodded before taking a step back, "It's a shame this is just a dream." She said softly, unshead tears filling her eyes. Mana looked at her, "But it's not completely a dream, I have a friend of mine working to get me to your world." Anzu gave a very sad, forced smile. "If only that was true." A single tear fell from her cheek before she and the world around her vanished around Mana.


	3. Making Magic and meeting again

Love in the Shadows

By: WaMat DeBly

A.N: First off I'd like to say, thanks for all the reviews everyone I'll get to you all in just a moment working on this fic has given me a chance to look back at the relationship between Anzu and the Dark Magician Girl, and I'm quite happy you've all enjoyed it so far.

This chapter is slightly shorter than other's will be, so just go with it please I'll attempt to make the chapters longer in the future.

Tenshi no Oni: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you're enjoying my little story, Hopefully they'll give you the rest of battle city soon.

GeekerTheHentaiSeeker: um… well I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon, so just keep watching for new chapters.

Beloved Shadow of Light : Thanks, I've noticed a lot of people really don't like Anzu, I really don't care for her dubbed self Tea but this story just begged to be written… I'll tell you a secret, this was almost a Dark Magician Girl/ Thunder Nyan Nyan fic, but I felt Anzu was better suited. And please tell me why you feel this paring is right, I'd really like to get the input.

Usako: LMAO, yeah you know where the name came from… so I'll tell everyone, Yukito is another name I sometimes go by online… I have a bad habit of self insertion in a lot of my fics. Kind of like Hitchcock in his movies. and this story just begged for me to be the Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

Mariks1andonly: Thanks for the review and I plan on keeping up with this story as best as I can. after quite a few chapters a lot of times I tend to get into a dry spell of writers block.

Well that's it, now on with the story.

Ch 3: Making magic and Meeting again.

Anzu awoke to her room, her eyes searching franticly for Mana, when she didn't find the blond haired magician Anzu gave a little sigh, "I knew it was just a dream, no way she could ever come over to this world." She said softly, glancing at the clock and noticing it was only four in the morning she resigned herself to sleep once again, she'd have to get up in a couple of hours for the last day of school before summer break.

Mana's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking into the eyes of a smiling Yukito and Kaira, "She wanted me to stay with her forever, that's what she told me." Kaira embraced her friend tightly, "I'll miss you Mana, just be sure to take care of yourself… and perhaps consider becoming a duelist?" Mana laughed at that, "Sure, I'll make sure to have your card at least Kaira." Yukito waited for the two to finish before speaking. "Well Mana-chan, are you ready to start your new life?" Mana stood from the chair nodding towards him, "Yes, I'm ready, and thanks again Yukito." As the elder magician nodded, a pentagram appeared under Mana's feet, Yukito closed his eyes, slowly beginning to chant, the words flowing from his lips without a second thought… after just a moment, Mana's body begun to fade, saying one last goodbye she vanished completely.

Anzu woke to the sound of her alarm clock, stretching her arms out her right hand bumped something soft but rather solid at the same time, turning her eyes met bright jade ones. "Morning Anzu-chan." Anzu blinked a few times before reaching up to rub at her eyes, not quite beleaving what her eyes were showing her. "M…mana-chan?" Mana nodded, "Yeah, um nice room you have here." She said, trying to hide her feelings of being out of place before Anzu lunged forward, pulling Mana into a tight hug, one which Mana returned happily. "I told you I'd be coming." Anzu pulled back slightly, "But how?" Mana just continued to smile, "Well you see a friend of mine cashed in a favor, I beleave you'd know her as Thunder Nyan Nyan." Anzu just nodded, trying to sort out her thoughts… finally she spoke. "You're friends with Thunder Nyan Nyan?" Mana giggled, "Her name is Kaira and yes I am, she's my best friend." Her eyes seemed to sadden. "Well was when I was there, you don't happen to have one of her cards do you, I'd like to keep one with me, you know, so I can remember her by it." Anzu shook her head, "I don't have one but I'll ask Yugi at school today." Anzu let her eyes wander Mana's body, taking in every detail, everything was just the same as in the hologram, even the little pink spots under her eyes. "See anything you like?" Mana asked with a little smirk, Anzu blushed at being cought but admitted to it. "I like the entire package." Leaning forward Mana pressed her lips to Anzu's, the brown haired duelist's lips to inviting not to kiss. Anzu closed her eyes, returning the kiss then deepening it, allowing a small amount of her passion to show through, probing the blond girl's mouth with her own, savoring the taste of Mana's mouth before finally breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry Mana-chan, but I've really got to get ready for school, it's only a half day so I won't be gone that long." As Mana finally came to her senses she nodded, "It's ok Anzu, I understand, I'll still be here when you get back, ok." Anzu simply smiled as she got out of bed, stripping of her Pj's, Mana watched with awe as her girlfriends lithe body slid out of the garments and into her school uniform. Anzu let out a little sigh as she left for school, thanking the Kami that today was the last day before summer break.


	4. dead wamat day

Dead WaMat Day!

Lmao, sorry guys, I don't have a chapter for you today, but I'll tell you a few things, first off… for those of you who enjoyed that mental picture of Mana in a school uniform, be prepaired for more.

For the Anzu fans, she's going to go through a few changes over the next few chapters, changes I'd like to think are for the better.

Once again, sorry for no chapter today, but hopefully soon I'll have one for you.

**walks off mumbling something about how much writers block sucks**


	5. school and summer prt 1

Love in the Shadows

By. WaMat DeBly

An: Well I'm finally back, yep after almost a week of writers block not to mention general lazy-ness anyway on to the reviews.

Dojomistressamby-chan: You've noticed that to hua? Yeah shojo-ai/yuri is pretty rare in the yugioh universe, but this fic was just begging me to write it. and if you ask me, that trade was worth every penny, as long as you really didn't have a use for the redeyes.

West Star : flames yay! Anyway if you paid any attention to the summery you'd have known this was an Anzu/D.M.G paring, part of writing fanfiction is bending things to your will. Oh mabie I should also say that this paring is entirely possible, considering the monsters are all real within the bounds of the manga and show I mean, did you forget all about the shadow realm… hell Anubis in the move BECAME a real monster. And mabie you should try reading the entire fic? You just read the first chapter.

Oh did I mention flames will be used to fuel the fires for future chapters. Lol

; Anyway yeah I don't have a problem with flames, but have a valid reason for them… flaming for no real reason just makes you look stupid. Now on with the story

Ch.4 School and beginning summer

Anzu met Yugi and the others that morning at the Kame game shop, as they walked Yugi was the first to notice Anzu's overly happy mood, "So Anzu-chan, did you have a really good dream or something?" blushing as she remembered Mana she nodded, "You could say that." She said looking away quickly, Jonoichi laughed lightly, "What's a matter Anzu, gotta' boyfriend or somethin'?" Anzu almost facefaulted at the question, here she was with the people she called her friends and they didn't have a clue, the only one with even a hint of an idea was Yugi, but even he didn't know everything. Looking down at him Anzu smiled softly, "Hey Yugi, think we can talk after school?" Yugi nodded, "Yeah sure." He said, his finger's slightly rubbing over his puzzle.

Mana sighed, laying back into the soft sheets of Anzu's bed, she still found it hard to beleave she was actually here, in Anzu's world. As she relaxed her eyes began to scan the room, they fell on a small pink and blue book, with a little ribbon in between it's pages, as if marking a place, Mana remembered watching Anzu write things down in that little book. "I wonder if there's anything written about me in there." She asked herself aloud, starting to get up and check, she stopped, something felt wrong about doing that, so she decided she'd just ask Anzu about it when she got back. After being restless for another few minutes she decided to head down to the kitchen and find something to eat, floating down the stairs on her staff she came to a stop at the bottom next to the kitchen. Her eyes coming to a rest on a box of strawberry-chocolate Pocky. "Ohhhh Pocky!" seeing one of her favorite foods made her quite happy as she took the box and begun to nibble on it, floating to the front room to watch some TV. As she begun to flip through the channels she stopped on the news the anchor woman smiling brightly. "We're coming to you live from Domino High School today to attempt once again to get a press statement from the current King of Games Yugi Moto, who has declined giving a statement as of late, also we'll have Seto Kaiba's press release about his new Duel Disk system." Mana nibbled on the Pocky as she thought about this, "Wow, Dueling is everywhere." She watched as she saw Yugi, Anzu, Jonoichi, and Honda all walk into view, Yugi moved to hide behind Anzu as Jonoichi and Honda moved to protect him from duelists and the press, she watched Anzu move with Yugi away from the crowd and into the school.

Anzu sighed as she rested agenst the lockers, things had gotten pretty crazy after Yugi had won the Battle City Finals, Duelists' from all over the world now wanted a piece of Yugi. "Thanks again Anzu-chan." He said, Anzu looked down at Yugi, offering him a small smile. "No problem, now let's get to class." As they walked in, she noticed one main person missing. "Huh, wonder where Kaiba is." She said softly, not really asking anyone.

Mana brought another stick of pocky to her mouth, slowly nibbling on it as she watched Seto Kaiba on Tv. "The Duel Disk Version 2 will push the limits of holographic dueling technology, with holograms that can be interacted with and talked to, more so than the previous version." Mana began to think about Kaira, "Wonder how she's doing back home." She mumbled around her Pocky.

An. I'm ending here for now, you can consider this part one of two.

For those of you who don't know what pocky is, Pocky is a biscuit stick covered in chocolate, strawberry, or many other flavored dips, and is quite popular with the Japanese… and with me. hugs a box of pocky! ALL HAIL THE POCKY GOD! lol


	6. school and summer pt 2

Love in the Shadows

By. WaMat DeBly

An. Well I'm back and with a new resolution to hopefully give you a new chapter every week… at least… but that's already looking like it won't happen… kicks self into gear to start writing again. lol anyway I've enjoyed the reviews I've gotten lately… and I'd like to ask those of you who do stop in and read, please don't be to shy to review, it's kind of my way to keep track of how well my story's are doing here on .

Mariks1andonly: glad to hear from you again, it's nice to know I have a faithful reader.

Usako: Yes we must all hail the Pocky god, lol, anyway glad to know you're keeping up with me, and I hope things are going well.

Alright, now this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but not to worry, the next chapter should be a bit longer… crosses fingers. "um I hope?"

School and summer prt. 2

Anzu looked up at the clock on the wall, it was almost noon and all she could think about was how Mana was doing back at home. Jumping when the bell sounded caused Yugi to give her a concerned look, "You feeling ok Anzu?" sending a small smile his way she nodded, "Yeah, hey Yugi, would you walk me home?" she asked, "That way we can talk." Yugi nodded, "Yeah, let me go tell the other's I won't be heading home with them, I'll meet you at the front gate." Nearly five minutes later Anzu was walking with her short friend towards her house. "So Anzu, what did you want to talk to me about?" looking down at her friend she sighed, "Yugi, what would you say if I told you I had a crush on another girl?" This caused Yugi to falter for a moment before thinking… "Well, I suppose I wouldn't have a problem with it, I mean we can't stop who we fall in love with, right?" She giggled, "So you wouldn't think I was weird?" it was Yugi's turn to laugh, "After all we've been through, that's pretty normal, why do you ask?" turning forward with a slight blush she answered. "Because my crush is on the Dark Magician Girl." Yugi gave a light laugh, "Well you've got good taste, she's very cute isn't she?" Anzu could only nod, "Yeah, really cute, but after that incident with Noah, I couldn't help but fall for her, you do remember she was my deckmaster for that duel, she was so nice and sweet to me, not to mention beautiful." Anzu sighed at the memory, and Yugi nodded, "It's a shame that she's not real Anzu, I think you'd be cute together." Anzu let out a laugh, "Yugi, there's someone at my place I'd like to introduce you to." She said as she walked up the path to her door, knocking a few times she said, "Mana-chan, it's me, Anzu"

Hearing the knock on the door Mana got up, "Ok, I'll be right there Anzu!" she floated over on her wand to the door, opening it, Anzu noticed that Mana had traded in her Magicians outfit for a pink tank-top, jean shorts, and a purple and pink hair band. Yugi stared up at the girl in front of him, she was beautiful, his eyes moved from her own jade ones to the pink spots just below each one, "T…The dark magician girl?" Mana giggled, "Please, call me Mana."

After getting inside and sitting Yugi down, Mana explained everything. "…And here I am." She said, nibbling on yet another stick of Pocky, Yugi just sat there, taking it all in before nodding, "So because of Anzu's wish to have you here, Yukito was able to send you?" Mana nodded, moving behind Anzu to pull her into a soft embrace, pulling her close. Yugi smiled, "you two definitely look cute together." With a blush Anzu nodded, "I'd have to agree with you." She relaxed into the magicians embrace, feeling her arms tighten slightly around her, Anzu sighed. 'Yeah, I could stay like this forever.'


	7. Morning showers and Beach fun prt 1

Love in the Shadows

By WaMat DeBly

AN: Well it's been a while everyone, I'm guessing you all thought I fell in a hole and died hua, well thankfully that hasn't happened to me yet.( Not for lack of playing around near holes. Lol) anyway just a little side note on my life, I now have a job, which translates into the fact that the goal I'd set for my self to update at least once a week has now been shattered into oblivion, mainly because when I get home at night I really don't feel like writing, so maybe I'll be able to update once every two weeks or so, I'll still try to get a chapter out every week, but I think we all want quality over quantity right?

Now on to my faithful and new reader review replies.

Dark Magician 41: thinks for a moment well then, to all three of you, thanks for reading my fic, I'll do my best to review some of your works. (time restrants are evil.)

Dojo Mistress Amby-chan: smiles brightly I'm glad you thought this was such a cute chapter, and as for Mana-chan and Anzu-chan going to the beach, I've decided in the coming chapters to throw that in. Thanks tons for the idea.

Mariks1andonly: Thanks, and I'll do my best to keep writing.

Panda Doru the Geek God: Yay, you know good romance is hard to come by, but that's just Shojo-ai, for a Yuri story, it must contain at least one sex scene, this fic will contain at least 1 sex scene, where and when, I'm not sure but soon.

Usako: Don't worry, I'll be sending you an e-mail soon. Anyway thanks for keeping up with my work, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mellinde: Well I belive that Anzu is an important part of Yu-Gi-Oh, mainly because there are not enough female duelists to go around, and with out her, this fic wouldn't exist. anyway I'm glad you do like this fanfiction, so thanks, and don't be so hard on Anzu-chan, its just how she was dubbed.

Thanks for all the reviews, now on to the story.

Ch.6 Morning showers and Beach fun. Prt.1

As Yugi waved bye to Anzu and Mana, the two girls moved back into the house, Mana smiling brightly to Anzu. "Yugi seems to be really nice Anzu-chan, You're lucky to have a friend as good as him." Anzu nodded in agreement. "I've always thought so, we've known each other since we were little, he's always been a good friend." Mana closed the door and sighed, relaxing agenst the wall to her right, thinking about Kaira. 'I wonder how she's doing.' Mana thought to herself, letting out a slightly depressed sigh. Anzu turned to look at Mana, watching her carefully. "You ok Mana-chan?" After looking up from the floor she nodded, "Just thinking about a friend, perhaps someday she'll come to me like I came to you." She moved into Anzu waiting arms, enjoying the warmth she gathered from the girl at just being in her arms, Anzu stifled a yawn. "It's been quite a day, how about we go to bed, Ok Mana."

The next morning Mana awoke to the sounds of Anzu's deep breathing, watching the girl sleep next to her caused Mana to remember all the time's she'd done so from the other world, watched and dreamed of being in the brown haired duelist's arms. Slowly sliding out of bed, Mana headed for the bathroom, intending to get a shower and start breakfast before Anzu awoke, she took one last look back, commiting the image to memory before heading for the shower.

Anzu's eyes fluttered open to the sound of running water in the bathroom, sliding from her silken sheets she moved to se how far along Mana was into her shower. Opening the door her eyes were greeted by the sight of a very nude Mana, who turned fully toward her from the shower and smiled, "Ahh, good morning Anzu-chan, would you care to join me?" Blushing brightly and blinking a few times to try to shake off the suddenness of it Anzu nodded, "Ano, sure, we can wash each other's hair and backs." Mana just smiled. "It's almost ready, I'll get in and wait for you then." Getting into the shower Mana allowed the warm water to rouse her to full awareness

Anzu stripped her nightgown from her body, allowing the sheer blue material to pool around her bare feet, steping out of the pile of fabric she moved to join Mana, who already had the shampoo in hand. "Turn around and I'll start on your hair." Anzu did as she was asked, relaxing as she felt the other girl's fingers begin to massage the suds into her hair and scalp with gentle care, as Mana's fingers worked their magic, Anzu grabbed the bar of soap from it's dish and started to soap up her own body, her fingers lingering slightly on certern places before she heard Mana giggle from behind her. "Anzu, please allow me." A hand reached around to take the bar from her fingers as Mana moved to let the water hit Anzu, allowing it to rinse her hair of the soap before she moved to caress her lover's body with the soap, her fingers working around the other girl's pink nipples before diving into the valley between her breasts, then down her smooth, toned stomach and down to her laiba, slowly massaging there for a moment before moving her hands around to soap and caress Anzu's tight ass.

Unable to hold back any longer, Anzu allowed herself to moan before pressing her body agenst Mana's own, Mana had turned Anzu and was now face to face with the girl, their nipples rubbed agenst one another as Mana moved down to wash Anzu's toned legs and thighs, finally finished with the soap Mana moved back up to place a deep kiss on anzu's lips, a kiss which was returned with deep passion, their tongues twining as they rubbed agenst one another, the soap action to make their movements that much easier. A slight change in the temperature of the water caused Mana to stiffen in surprise before breaking the kiss. "I think we need a bigger water heater hon." She said with a little giggle before quickly washing her own hair and shutting the water off ,steping out she grabbed her staff and conjured two fluffy pink towls for them to dry with.

Anzu was still standing in the shower, attempting to

To regain control of all her feelings and emotions, the passion she'd felt for Mana in those few moments had felt like a lifetimes worth, suddenly she shivered as cold air hit her still wet nude skin, a soft fabric wrapped it's self around her. "You should dry off before you catch a cold Anzu-chan." Nodding Anzu whispered her thanks as she began to dry off. 'How can she be so calm after what just happened?' She asked herself as she finished drying her hair, glancing up she saw Mana was already dressed for the day in jean shorts and a pink tanktop, purple flipflop's and the blue and pink hairband in her hair, Anzu couldn't help but giggle, "Do you always use magic to get dressed?" Mana nodded, "Yeha it's tons faster, here let me." With a wave of her staff Anzu was dressed, wearing jean pants and a white t-shirt with the words "Hot Babe" written on it in Kanji, of which the words were thrust forward by the rise of her breasts and white sneekers on her feet. Anzu couldn't help but smile at the choice, because that's what she'd figured on wearing today anyway, "A girl could really get used to this."

Around eleven that morning they'd decided to walk into town, and no matter where they went, the new couple turned heads, Mana couldn't count the number of times in the hour they'd been walking how many men had asked her out, but every one of them had gotten a polite "No thanks" and a glimpse of Mana pulling Anzu slightly closer, at which Anzu would giggle and tell them that Mana was her girl.

Mana sighed as they came to rest under a rather large sakura blossom tree, Anzu pulling Mana softly into her arms as they relaxed, backs agenst the tree, the scent of blossom's heavy in the air. "How are you holding up so far Mana?" Mana looked back into Anzu's eyes, "I'm ok, just not used to walking so much." Anzu giggled, "Don't worry you'll get used to it soon, trust me on that, walking is the most common way around here in Domino City."

After a few moments they moved on, coming to a set of shops, Anzu spotted a swimwear shop and began pulling Mana towards it, causing the blond to look away from the magic shop she'd been eying, "Come on Mana, let's get each other some swim suits."

AN: By far the longest chapter so far, hope everyone's enjoyed this one, please don't forget to review!


End file.
